interiordecorationconceptsbyaryadeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight of Freedom concept
Work on''' The Flight of Freedom concept started by Dey early in the year of 2007 during his stay in Mount Laurel in New Jersey in the same apartment where he started working with several of his other concepts. To work on various sets of this concept and to test various combinations (placement and other associated elements like orientation of the wall in the room,brightness and window facing or door facing,presence of a patio) Dey was forced to make room in his apartment by displacing some of the other big sets from specific locations of his aprtments in Mount Laurel,Philadelphia and also in Fremont.For example for one of his large American Eagle bronze statue he selected a patio with a lot of artificial green plantation to make sense for the scene.For this he made space by removing the other existing sets from that place.This same space management technique was performed for all of the other concepts as well. By the time Dey relocated to California from the East Coast of the United States of America he gave away some of his collections to the charity organizations like Salvation Army in the United States.During his stay in Mountain View,California this concept observed meager/no advancements.Due to space crunch within his apartment in Mountain View and for movement needs Dey decided to keep most of the elements of his The Flight of Freedom sets from Mount Laurel and Philadelphia in the storage locations by Flatrate Moving services in the Bay Area. The base of this concept was limited to American Bald Eagle and Statue of Liberty,the prime iconic symbols of United States of America. On the top right hand corner of this page is a reference photo of the pure bronze statue of the Statue of Liberty that was purchased by Dey while he was staying at Fremont,California during the year of 2010.The original photo of Dey's own statue was not photographed by Dey himself so the reference picture from the product catalogue of the vendor Salvadordali Art Gallery (from whom Dey purchased it) is referred here to explain the concept to the viewers of this article.How this sculpture was accomodated in his concept by Dey will be described in the '''The Spirit of Liberty '''set of this concept. The interior decoration sets that were constructed by Dey in the concept '''The Flight of Freedom '''is described as follows. A Tale of Valor set For '''complete details about this set A Tale of Valor refer to the A Tale of Valor set page of this wiki. Americanism set For complete details about this set Americanism '''refer to the Americanism set page of this wiki. The Spirit of Liberty set For '''complete details about this set The Spirit of Liberty '''refer to the The Spirit of Liberty set page of this wiki. Together We Stand set For '''complete details about this set '''Together We Stand '''refer to the Together We Stand set page of this wiki. Wiki Navigation *Go back to the Main Page (Interior Decoration concepts by Arya Dey) *Go to Caesar's Palace concept *Go to Sands of Egypt concept *Go to The Glory of Greece concept *Go to The Persian Sun concept *Go to Knighthood concept *Go to Angels concept Category:Interior Decoration